


Love is in the Folds

by Yeoyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love, utter randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: It's hard being an awesome magical cape in love.





	Love is in the Folds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misswinterfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/gifts).



> Misswinterfell made me do it XD

There's just no more denying it. This attraction I'm feeling is a very one-sided affair. Would have been too good to be true, I guess, finally meeting someone who would be able to understand me, with the same graceful poise, the purpose, the regal shine literally woven into all their folds and also feeling the same things I do.  
I tried everything in my repertoire and believe me, that is a lot! I know I'm unique, have always known that and sure, there's a certain rightness in that, in knowing there's just no one better than you, I mean who wouldn't want that? My new sidekick has a healthy dose of that ego, too, maybe that's why I was drawn to him. Together, we're basically unstoppable, though of course I'm the one who's more powerful, don't let him tell you otherwise.  
Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, my unrequited love, my tragic fate of eternal loneliness, doomed to greatness.  
So here's the thing. As I said, I am pretty amazing and had given up all hope of ever finding someone as awesome as me.  
And then I met the god. Pretty impressive guy, I guess, with the muscles and the smiles and the lightning and so forth. Don't get me wrong, he's cool, but his companion! Now there's someone who doesn't just flap about!  
Maybe gold is the new craze. I mean I've seen the shiny thing clinging to Vision's shoulders, that wannabe, but there's just no beating the classic elegance, the royal burgundy of spilled blood and destiny that only the richest red conveys. The Asagardians still get it. 'Coz they do everything else in gold, it seems, but when it comes to capes, they sure do know how to weave one!  
The stuff of dreams! We could have brought the world to its knees together! But it's a mute point, irrelevant, no longer of importance, dead. There's just no spark. And you'd think the cape of Thor would have plenty of sparks! Just not for me, I guess.  
Loneliness it is then. The tragic tale of power without love, the hero who only saves what they can never have themselves.  
But now, here buddy, don't you go a-pitying me, I'd still much rather live my life that exchange it for your pathetic existence, all right? Just so that's clear.


End file.
